Test de amor
by Lily-chan love
Summary: ¿No sabes si te enamoraste del chico al que siempre ves? No te preocupes, siempre está tu mejor amiga para eso, tan sólo falta si le haces caso o no. Lo sé mal summary, pero denle oprtunidad a este one-shot por favor. Esta historia participa en el reto Junio "Pasos para saber si estás enamorado/a" del foro Comunidad Sakuriana


**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card Captor NO me pertenece, tan sólo uso los personajes para escribir esta historia.

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el Reto Junio "Pasos para saber si estás enamorado/a" del foro Comunidad Sakuriana_

* * *

**Test de amor**

Dos estudiantes de secundaria iban caminando por las calles de Tomoeda. Una tenía la tez de un color blanco pálido, cabello largo,liso y de un color azabache, y ojos grandes, de un color amatista. La otra tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros y de un color castaño claro, y los ojos de un color verde esmeralda.

-No Tomoyo ya te dije que no voy a leer esa maldita libreta-dice Sakura, la chica de ojos esmeralda, exasperada

-Anda por favor, tan sólo échale un vistazo, aunque sólo uno pequeño-le suplica Tomoyo, la chica de ojos color amatista, con sus ojos de cachorro abandonado

-¿Por qué insistes en que lo lea Tomoyo?- pregunta Sakura irritada-Tan sólo quiero unos simples consejos

-¡Hey! ¡¿No sabes cuánto tiempo me costó hacer esta libreta?! ¡Mi príncipe se enojó conmigo por no prestarle atención porque te estaba absorta en la libreta!-responde Tomoyo haciendo pucheros-Si no fueras mi prima y mi mejor amiga, no te haría ni caso y te hubiera dejado ahí con la duda

-Está bien Tomoyo-dice Sakura rendida-Voy a leer la libreta que hiciste para mí. Ya deja de quejarte

Tomoyo, con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara, le entrega una pequeña libreta de color rosa a Sakura. Ésta se la mete en su maletín.

-Recuerda leerte la libreta, ahí están todas las cosas importantes que tienes que saber para ver si estás enamorada-dice Tomoyo con ensueño-Está todo lo que pasé hasta encontrar a mi amado Eriol

-Ya me lo leeré Tomoyo-dice Sakura-Y ya deja de estar diciendo todas esas cosas. Ya sé que ustedes dos se aman y todo eso. No me lo tienes que repetir todos los días.

-A ver si no te pones así cuando aclares tus dudas, recuerda seguir todos los pasos al pie de la letra

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana Tomoyo-se despide Sakura con la mano

-¡Hasta mañana!-se despide Tomoyo de la misma forma

Las dos chicas se separan y toman los respectivos caminos que los llevan a sus hogares.

* * *

**_En la casa de Sakura, específicamente en su cuarto..._**

Ya era de noche. Sakura, se encuentra sentada en su escritorio, con la libreta que le dio Tomoyo en la mesa. Sigue dudando. No sabe si abrir la libreta o no, pero la curiosidad que tiene por dentro la está matando. Al final, gana la curiosidad y abre la libreta en la primera página se encuentra algo escrito con la perfecta caligrafía de Tomoyo que dice:

_"Supongo que ya has abierto la libreta, por lo que para continuar tienes que seguir todo al pie de la letra. Éstas son las reglas que debes seguir:_

_1- Lee atentamente todas las líneas _

_2- Responde honestamente a las preguntas que hay ahí, sin ocultar nada de nada._

_3- Encierra en un círculo todas las respuestas, preferiblemente con algo IMBORRABLE._

_4- El puntaje es el siguiente: si respondes a) tienes 2 puntos; si respondes b) tienes 1 punto; si respondes c) tienes 0 puntos._

_Bueno, pasa la hoja y comienza con las preguntas._

_P.S. : Ya sé que te estás riendo de mí, así que calla de una vez y comienza a responder."_

En efecto, después de leer la primera página, Sakura comienza a reír estruendosamente con lágrimas en los ojos. Al rato, cesan las risas, agarra un bolígrafo azul de uno de los cajones del escritorio y pasa a la siguiente hoja. Se encuentra con una serie de preguntas que dicen:

_Cuando ves al chico y lo tienes cerca de ti:_

_1- ¿Te late rápido el corazón?_

_a) Sí b)Tal vez c) No_

_2-¿Sientes mariposas aleteando en tu estómago?_

_a) Sí b)Tal vez c) No_

_3- ¿Te ruborizas fácilmente?_

_a) Sí b)Tal vez c) No_

_4- ¿No sabes qué decirle cuando te habla y comienzas a tartamudear? _

_a) Sí b)Tal vez c) No_

Sakura comienza a recordar todas las veces que ha estado con Shaoran y se ruboriza levemente.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura caminaba lentamente y comprobaba el reloj de muñeca, sabiendo que faltaba mucho para que sonara el timbre. _

_-¡Buenos días Sakura!- saluda un chico de cabello castaño, caminando al lado de Sakura_

_Sakura al ver quién se encontraba al lado suyo, se ruboriza y le responde: -¡Bue-buenos días Shaoran!_

_-¿Qué tal el día de hoy?-pregunta Shaoran acercándose un poco más a Sakura_

_-B-bien-responde Sakura tartamudeando, con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente, sintiendo un poco de náuseas y ruborizándose aún más-¿Y tú?_

_-Lo mismo de siempre-responde Shaoran encogiendo los hombros-Nada interesante_

_Los dos siguieron caminando y charlando hasta llegar al interior de la escuela, y por último al salón de clases_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Una vez rememoradas todas las situaciones, encierra en un círculo la respuesta a) de cada pregunta. Pasa a la siguiente hoja y otras preguntas escritas con la perfecta caligrafía de Tomoyo dicen:

_Cuando no ves al chico que te gusta:_

_5- ¿ Lo extrañas cuando no lo ves? _

_a) Sí b)Tal vez c) No_

_6- ¿Empiezas a reír como una tonta cuando recuerdas momentos que pasaron juntos? _

_a) Sí b)Tal vez c) No_

_7- ¿Te sientes triste si no lo ves durante mucho tiempo?_

_a) Sí b)Tal vez c) No_

_8- ¿Sientes también un vacío en el corazón porque lo extrañas muchísimo?"_

_a) Sí b) Tal vez c) No_

Sakura encierra la respuesta a) de cada pregunta , pasa la hoja y lee las siguientes preguntas:

_"Cuando lo ves con otras chicas:_

_9-¿te sientes celosa o triste?_

_a) Sí b)Tal vez c) No_

_10- ¿te dan ganas de ir y decirle a esa chica y a las otras, que el chico es tuyo y de nadie más?_

_a) Sí b)Tal vez c) No_

_11- ¿no quieres que él esté con otras chicas que no sean tú?"_

_a) Sí b) Tal vez c) No _

Sakura rebusca en sus recuerdos, a ver si hay alguna pista que le pueda ayudar a responder sus preguntas.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura iba hacia la biblioteca a buscar un libro para hacer su informa de Biología. En el camino se encontró a Shaoran rodeado por muchas estudiantes que le pedían ayuda con la tarea. Al ver la escena, Sakura siente una tristeza en el corazón. Se aleja, olvidándose completamente por qué se encontraba allí._

_**Fin flashback**_

Encierra otra vez la respuesta a) de cada pregunta. Sakura se da cuenta, que a todas las respuestas les a dicho que sí. Internamente, se pregunta cómo Tomoyo ha hecho todas esas preguntas. Pasa a la siguiente hoja y se encuentra solamente con cuatro preguntas, y una pequeña nota de Tomoyo :

_12- En caso de que el chico se sienta atrás tuyo, ¿te la pasas mirándolo disimuladamente en clase?_

_a) Sí b) Tal vez c) No_

_13- ¿Has cambiado uno de tus defectos y causarle una buena impresión?_

_a) Sí b) Tal vez c) No_

_14- ¿Harías cualquier cosa por él? _

_a) Sí b) Tal vez c) No_

_15- ¿No importa lo que pase, siempre estarás a su lado?_

_a) Sí b) Tal vez c) No_

Sakura sin dudarlo, encierra en un círculo las respuestas a). Sin embargo, se pone a pensar con respecto a la pregunta 13. ¿Había cambiado algo sabiendo que no le gustaba a Shaoran? . Pensándolo bien, sí había cambiado un poco: procuraba llegar temprano a la escuela; le prestaba más atención a las clases y se esforzaba más estudiando, por lo que ahora es una de las estudiantes más sobresalientes de la escuela, claro después de Shaoran. Terminada las preguntas, procede a leer la pequeña nota que escribió Tomoyo.

_"Antes de pasar la hoja, sume todos los puntos ya que es muy importante para la fase siguiente"._

Sakura procede a sumar todos los puntos y anota en una parte de la libreta que le dio 30 puntos. Pasa la hoja y comienza a leer lo que dice:

_" De acuerdo a los resultados obtenidos en el test, veo cuál de los cinco coincide con el suyo:_

_0 - 6 puntos: No estás enamorada de ese chico, así que olvídalo y busca a otro_

_7 - 12 puntos: Sientes una mínima atracción por ese chico, pero no es lo suficiente para ser llamado amor._

_13 - 18 puntos: Consideras tan sólo a ese chico como a un amigo, aunque existe una mínima probabilidad de que sea algo más._

_19 - 24 puntos: Tienes fuertes sentimientos por ese chico, sin embargo no crees que puedan llegar a ser algo más._

_25 - 30 puntos: ¡Felicidades! Estás 100 % enamorada de ese chico, así que no dudes más y declárase enseguida._

_"En conclusión, te puedo decir que todas estas preguntas se resumen en seis sencillos pasos:_

_1) Cada vez que lo ves: te ruborizas, sientes mariposas en el estómago, tu corazón late muy rápido y tartamudeas cuando te habla_

_2) No soportas verlo con otras chicas, es decir, te pones CELOSA_

_3) Cuando no lo ves, piensas mucho en él y ansías verlo inmediatamente, es decir, no soportas dejar de verlo por mucho tiempo_

_4) Cambiaste algunos de tus defectos para que prestara más atención en ti _

_5) Harías cualquier cosa por él _

_6) No importa lo que pase, siempre estarás ahí para ayudarlo y consolarlo, y nunca lo vas dejar solo por nada del mundo._

_Te podría escribir todo de una vez, pero te conozco demasiado bien y por lo testaruda que eres nunca lo admitirías, así que te hice un pequeño test para que compruebes por ti misma si estás enamorada o no. Si mis cálculos no fallan, habrás sacado la máxima puntuación, así que no pienses más y ¡declárate de una buena vez! _

Sakura se queda con la boca abierta al leer la respuesta que obtuvo y la nota de Tomoyo. ¡¿Sakura Kinomoto enamorada de Shaoran Li, el chico más guapo y más inteligente de la escuela?! . Eso sí es la bomba. Aunque Sakura ya sospechaba un poco, el test y la nota de Tomoyo han confirmado sus dudas. Su corazón late frenéticamente.

-Mejor me pongo a dormir-dice Sakura cerrando la libreta y metiéndolo en su maleta.

Se mete en la cama y cierra los ojos. Sin embargo, la mirada de cierto chico y las notas de Tomoyo no la dejaban dormir.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente... En el salón de clases...**_

Sakura se sienta en su puesto y se pone en posición de descanso. Su amiga Tomoyo se acerca y le pregunta con preocupación: -¿Qué te pasó? Parece que no dormiste mucho ayer

-No dormí bien anoche- Sakura la mira y le responde con un bostezo-Estuve pensando en algunas cosas

-¿Hiciste el test?-pregunta Tomoyo con curiosidad-Vamos dime qué te salió

-¡Tomoyo déjame dormir un rato por favor! Tengo mucho sueño-responde Sakura y vuelve a estar en posición de descanso

Tomoyo intenta despertarla, pero Sakura no quería hacerle caso. Poco después, Tomoyo deja de molestarla y abraza a un chico con lentes, con el cabello color zafiro y ojos del mismo color.

-¡Eriol!- dice Tomoyo abrazando a su novio y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-¡Buenos días,mi querida princesa!-saluda Eriol a su novia con una sonrisa

-¡Ya dejen de hacer eso!-dice un chico con cabello color castaño oscuro y ojos de color ámbar-Hace que me den escalofríos

Sakura al escuchar la voz se incorpora rápidamente. Al ver al chico, un leve rubor aparece en las mejillas de Sakura.

- ¡B-buenos días Shaoran!-saluda Sakura

- ¡Buenos días Sakura!-responde Shaoran con una sonrisa, que hace que el rubor de las mejillas de Sakura se intensifique más

-¡Ya dejen de hacer eso!- grita Shaoran a Tomoyo y a Eriol, que estaban susurrando y riéndose

-Estás celoso porque no tienes una novia como mi Tomoyo- dice Eriol con una sonrisa traviesa-Vamos deja de ser tan amargado y consíguete una novia, Shaoran

-Juro que uno de estos días te voy a...-Shaoran no pudo terminar esta frase ya que en ese mismo momento entra el profesor al salón

* * *

_**A la hora del receso... En el patio del colegio...**_

-Sakura-susurra Tomoyo procurando que los chicos no las oyeran

-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?-pregunta Sakura en el mismo tono de voz que utilizó Tomoyo

-¿Ya te declaraste?-pregunta Tomoyo

-¿De qué hablas Tomoyo?-pregunta Sakura con un rubor en las mejillas y tomando un pote de agua

-No te hagas la tonta Sakura. Algo me dice que tuviste los 30 puntos del test

Sakura se atraganta con el agua y comienza a toser. Shaoran al escucharla toser, se acerca a ella y le da palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Estás bien Sakura ?-pregunta Shaoran muy preocupado

Sakura asiente y se gira para ver a Shaoran. Sus ojos se encuentran y se quedan mirándose fijamente, sin intención de apartarse.

Por otra parte, se les ocurrió un brillante plan, por lo que con sonrisas malvadas ejecutaron el plan. Eriol se acerco sigilosamente a Shaoran y simulando un descuido, le empuja por la espalda. Shaoran, cae sobre la pobre Sakura. Lo que no se esperaban, era que sus labios se iban a encontrar, por lo que la caída dio como consecuencia que estos dos se besaran. Tomoyo y Eriol celebran su victoria, mientras que Shaoran y Sakura se incorporan rápidamente con las mejillas rojas como un tomate. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar al otro, tan sólo se quedaron con la cabeza gacha y Sakura jugaba con sus dedos.

-Vamos vamos, no sean tímidos-dice Tomoyo acercándolos con la ayuda de su novio

-Vamos Shaoran, declárate de una vez. Nosotros ya sabemos que te gusta Sakura-dice Eriol dándole un codazo a Shaoran-Así que no seas tímido y declárate

-¡Ya cállate de una vez!-grita Shaoran-¡No necesito que digas todos mis secretos!

Al escuchar esta confesión Sakura se pone más roja, aunque internamente está feliz de saber que le gusta a Shaoran. Justo en ese momento, suena el timbre que indica el final del receso.

En el salón, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar al otro directamente. Tan sólo lo hacían cuando el otro no miraba.

* * *

_**Después de clases... **_

Cuatro chicos se encontraban en el Parque de Tomoeda. Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraban sentados en un banco cerca de otro donde se encontraban Sakura y Shaoran, quienes se encontraban sentados sin dirigirse una sola palabra.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?- pregunta Tomoyo exasperada- Tan sólo falta que uno de los dos se declare y listo

-Cálmate Tomoyo-dice Eriol tranquilizando a su novia con una sonrisa- Tan sólo esperemos y veamos qué pasa

La pareja dirige la mirada a los castaños, quienes seguían sin hablar.

-Este... Yo...-dicen Sakura y Shaoran al unísono

-No importa dilo tú primero-dice Shaoran sonrojado

-No, no. Empieza tú primero-dice Sakura sonrojada

-Etto... Bueno... Te quiero decir que...-Shaoran inspira profundamente y continúa-¡Tú me gustas mucho y quiero que seas mi novia! ¿Aceptarías?

Shaoran dirige su mirada a Sakura, esperando su respuesta. Sakura juega con sus dedos nerviosamente.

-Etto... Sí...-responde en un susurro y asintiendo la cabeza

Shaoran se alegra y abraza a Sakura. Mientras que una pareja cercana suspira de alivio.

-Por fin ya han dado el paso final-dice Tomoyo

-Bueno, ahora que la misión está completada, ¿qué te parece si los dejamos solos?-dice Eriol parándose y le tiende una mano a Tomoyo

-Me parece bien-responde Tomoyo y acepta la mano de su novio

Los dos se alejan del parque, mientras que Sakura apoyada en el hombro de su novio le dice: -Shaoran

-Dime-dice Shaoran

-Quiero que veas esto-Sakura se incorpora y saca una libreta de color rosa de su maletín

Shaoran la toma y empieza a leer el contenido. Momentos después le pregunta: -¿De dónde sacaste esto?

-Me la dio Tomoyo- responde Sakura sonrojada- Dice que con esto sabré lo que siento por ti

Shaoran se sonroja también y saca una libreta de color azul claro del maletín y se la tiende a Sakura. Ésta se sorprende y pregunta: -¿No será?

Shaoran responde con una afirmación y los dos comienzan a reír. Ya culminadas las risas, Sakura dice con cierto enfado: -¡No puedo creer que todo esto esté planeado!

-Puede que la caída de hace rato no sea un accidente-dice Shaoran- Cuando vuelva a ver a Eriol, juro que le daré su merecido

-Pero sin ellos no hubiéramos llegado a este punto

-Dejándolos a un lado. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo que hacen los novios?

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunta Sakura confundida

-Esto

Shaoran abraza a Sakura y le da un beso, beso que corresponde con dulzura y ternura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Nunca pensaron que ese pequeño test y esos pasos, sirvieran para unir a dos personas tímidas. Y con la ayuda de dos mejores amigos, eso contribuyó a que el plan saliera mejor de lo que se esperaba._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Fin**

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer esta historia que ha salido de uno de los rincones más locos de mi cerebro.**

**Espero con ansias sus opiniones y comentarios. Con respecto a los otros fics, intentaré subir los capítulos lo antes posible si no ocurre algún inconveniente.**

**¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero que me sigan apoyando, así como a los fics que escribo!**


End file.
